


Du bist mein König

by Felicia_Aquillina



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BAMF Akashi, BAMF Kuroko, BAMF Women, Domestic, Implied Mpreg, Inequality, Insecurity, M/M, Social Issues, War, kingdom - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Aquillina/pseuds/Felicia_Aquillina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kau Rajaku. Yang bertakhta di bumi dan juga di hati." Soldier!AkaXPrince/King!Kuro for #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02</p>
            </blockquote>





	Du bist mein König

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya fanfiksi ini rampung juga. Karya saya yang pertama di fandom ini didedikasikan untuk AKAKUROXYGENCHL02. Saya harap kalian menyukainya. ^^
> 
> Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini.

Tidak ada yang diinginkan para omega lebih dari terikat dengan hunian, anak, pasangan, dan peralatan masak. Juga hidup yang digenapi baju-baju cantik, maupun bunga dipekarangan. Tugas omega hanyalah sebagai mahluk penyambung generasi. Tanpa perlu pendidikan, apalagi bekerja. Mereka ada untuk dipilih, bukan untuk memilih.

Kebanyakan omega, bukan berarti keseluruhan.

Akashi Seijuuro, alpha 18 tahun dan Calon Prajurit muda terbaik pada masa itu ditugaskan untuk menjaga anak Raja, Kuroko Tetsuya, yang kini berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu di taman bunga. Bocah kecil yang tidak memahami bahaya sekitar hanya mengikuti insting untuk menangkup mahluk bersayap indah dalam genggaman.

Secara pribadi, Akashi tidak heran mengapa Calon Prajurit terbaik sepertinya yang diusung banyak orang sebagai pemimpin perang dimasa depan mendapat tugas... remeh. Ya, hierarki. Selihai apapun ia mengatur strategi, menganalisis tingkat akurasi keberhasilan sebuah rencana, atau bahkan seberapa kuat fisiknya ketika bertanding di medan perang, itu semua hampir tidak berguna ketika statusnya dikorelasikan dengan tingkatan sosial dalam sistem masyarakat mereka.

Yang berkedudukan tinggi tentulah individu yang memiliki status prestisius

Akashi pemuda yatim piatu. Tidak ada keterangan jelas tentang kelahirannya. Para petugas di panti asuhanlah yang menamainya. Ia hidup dengan berbagi wilayah tidur kepada orang lain. Dimasa remaja, dirinya memilih untuk keluar. Melangkah dan memulai hidup baru. Bersama sejumlah kecil uang yang diberikan pemilik panti baik hati.

Untuk mempertahankan keberlangsungan hidup, pemuda itu dihadapkan dengan realita bahwa pekerjaan kasar adalah bagian daripadanya. Mengangkut suplay makanan dan kuli bangunan merupakan takdirnya untuk dapat menelan sesuap nasi.

Hidupnya mengalami titik balik ketika seseorang (yang saat itu tidak sengaja menyaksikan kemampuan bela dirinya) merekrutnya sebagai bagian dari calon panglima perang. Masa-masa yang sesungguhnya mustahil direfleksikan dengan hanya kata sulit. Praktek kedisiplinan yang ketat tidak membuat ia merasakan kebebasan seperti pada sebelumnya. Tetapi, Akashi yakin, inilah awal dari pijakan menuju kesuksesan. Tangga pertama untuk mengukuhkan eksistensi diri.

Sedikit banyak, ia merasa senang Pangeran kecil yang kini berada dalam pengawasannya tidak mengalami jalinan hidup yang sama. Sang Pangeran terlalu manis untuk mengambil bagian dari huru-hara kehidupan kalangan bawah. Bagitupun Sang Raja. Mereka adalah penghuni dunia di tingkat teratas, yang tidak perlu melihat pijak-pijak rakyat jelata jika hal tersebut masih cukup rasional dan tidak mungkin dihindari.

Lagipula, kehebatannya baru terlihat pada arena pelatihan. Bukan dimedan perang. Untuk menggenapi sebuah harapan ia memerlukan pengakuan.

Berbicara tentang Pangeran cilik, yang terdapat dalam lingkup imajinasinya sebelum menemui bocah itu adalah diri yang sempurna mencatut figur ayahnya. Tetapi, baik wajah hingga keseluruhan, mutlak bersemayam bayang Sang Ratu. Ratu cantik serta anggun, istri dari pemimpin kerajaan Kuroko yang kini telah menginjak masa kejayaan ditahun kesekian.

Akashi yang pertama kali melihat anak seenerjik itu hanya mengulirkan pandangan dari satu titik ke titik lain. Mengawasinya seraya menelisik si bocah manis. Sesekali mengernyit ketika kaki-kaki kecil mengusahakan pembebasannya dari pagar-pagar kayu pembatas.

Anak nakal.

Sedari tadi, tungkai mungilnya tak lelah berlarian ke padang rerumputan, bebungaan hingga kemana angin semilir mengudara. Seraya memburu kupu-kupu serta belalang sebagai kegiatan sampingan. Panorama yang menakjubkan begitu menarik minat sang bocah. Tubuh itu tegak kemudian, membawa diri menuju wilayah Kuroko yang asik dengan kawasan. Lucu sekali, pikirnya, melihat seseorang begitu antusias mengeksplorasi hal baru. Tapi tidak semua hal yang dilakukannya membawa kebaikan. Sekalipun lucu.

Ia mengangkat tubuh bocah yang kini meraung-raung dalam dekapan. ‘Aku ingin menangkap kupu-kupu!’ tandasnya. Akashi hanya melayangkan tatapan datar kepada Kuroko. Sedikit banyak bingung bagaimana cara menyatakan akibat dari berlarian tak tentu arah.

“Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat lewat lima belas, Pangeran. Saya rasa Pangeran harus segera mandi dan bersiap untuk makan malam.” Berucap lembut, Kuroko agaknya luluh.

“Akashi-san aku ingin menangkap kupu-kupu dulu! Makan malam masih lama.” Kuroko tidak mengindahkan sepatah kata ucapan Akashi. Kupu-kupu yang ia kagumi telah menjauh, mengelilingi langit yang tak terjangkau.

“Saya akan memberikan pensil warna Pangeran jika Pangeran mau saya ajak pulang.” Akashi mendeklarasikan persetujuan berlandaskan win-win solution.

Tubuh yang sebelumnya tdak berhenti berguncang diam kemudian. Matanya menghunus tatapan Akashi dengan binar kepolosan. Kuroko berbisik. “Benarkah? Hari ini aku boleh menggambar?”

Calon Prajurit mengangguk, “Selama Pangeran mau menuruti perkataan saya.”

Bocah itu tersenyum lebar (terlalu lebar sejujurnya) dan menautkan jari pada leher kokoh Akashi, “Baiklah. Aku akan menuruti Akashi-san. Kapan aku mendapatkan perlatan menggambarku?”

Tangan Akashi mengusap punggung Kuroko seraya berjalan menuju gerbang istana. “Segera setelah Pangeran membersihkan diri.”

“Akashi-san tidak akan berbohong kepadaku?” Kuroko berucap tanya.

“Saya tidak pernah membohongi Pangeran. Peralatan Pangeran akan siap ketika saya telah memastikan Pangeran sudah bersih dan segar.”

Sekali lagi, bocah itu tersenyum bebas. “Terima kasih Akashi-san.”

* * *

  
Dengan sebuah pensil Kuroko mencipta sketsa. Harum khas bocah yang menelusup area penciuman Akashi membuat Sang Prajurit gemas. Anak ini berumur sembilan tahun, tetapi fisik serta perilaku selayaknya balita. Ah, mungkin Pangeran Kuroko sudah dapat diperkenalkan dengan pembelajaran pendewasaan?

“Lihat Akashi-san! Aku membuat pemandangan di sawah!”

Akashi tahu, bahwa Kuroko memiliki talenta dalam melukis. Meskipun gambar yang ia hasilkan sangat standar berupa dua buah gunung dengan matahari ditengahnya... itu semua memiliki makna serta nilai filosofis. Terkadang, Akashi kagum akan tendensi Pangeran muda yang menyangkut pautkan gambarnya pada berbagai macam hal.

Dalam setiap karya Kuroko (yang kurang lebih berunsur alam dan fitur-fiturnya) tersimpan impian berani untuk menjadi petualang. Yang mendaki gunung, membajak sawah, dan mengagumi matahari. Sayangnya, sang Pangeran tidak diperuntukkan seperti apa yang ia impikan. Ia adalah calon raja, pemegang mandat, yang suatu saat akan menjalankan pemerintahan terlepas dari apa hidup yang diidamkan.

Karenanya, membayangkan Kuroko selain menjadi alpha bagi kebanyaan masyarakat sangat... mengerikan. Satu-satunya anak dari Raja dan Ratu Kuroko sudah seharusnya alpha. Tidak ada dan tidak akan ada omega yang berhak menjalankan pemerintahan, apalagi menjadi Raja.

Omega dalam kontruksi sosial mereka adalah mahluk lemah yang eksistensinya hanya sebagai pembawa anak. Mereka tidak diberkahi suatu apapun selain rahim untuk mengandung. Tidak perlu bersekolah, pendidikan maupun kecerdasan. Lagipula, keseharian mereka nantinya adalah mengepel lantai dan memasak makanan. Untuk apa segala fasilitas itu?

Tetapi bagi Akashi, yang pola pikirnya sering kali dimasukkan dalam kategori minoritas (atau bahkan satu-satunya), merasa jengah dengan sedimikian rupa tatanan masyarakat mendiskriminasi para omega. Andai sang bocah adalah omega sekalipun, ia percaya dia akan tumbuh menjadi Raja yang pantas. Pangeran adalah pribadi bercahaya yang dipenuhi kebajikan. Dan hal tersebut yang seharusnya menjadi standar hakiki.

Seharusnya, seharusnya demikian. Sayang, dunia ini tidak selalu dipenuhi manusia cemerlang yang bisa menggunakan akal. Dan golongan seperti Akashi harus bersabar menerima ketidakadilan, sekalipun dia bukanlah korban dari timpangnya tatanan sosial.

“Akashi-san, ini untukmu.” Sehelai kertas berpindah tangan dari Kuroko kepada Akashi. Prajurit muda tergugu melihat guratan warna yang terpampang dalam sebuah gambaran polos.

“Apa Akashi-san mau menemaniku tidur malam ini?” Pangeran mengucap tanya.

Karya tersebut memuat dirinya dan Kuroko tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang. Dimalam kelam yang berhiaskan bintang bercorak kuning terang. Sekali lihatpun Akashi tahu bahwa sang Pangeran terlihat senang dengan kehadiran seseorang menemani malamnya.

“Apa Pangeran masih takut untuk tidur sendiri?”

Akashi mencerna intensi Pangeran dari gestur yang terpancar. Anak ini... menahan kesepian untuk dikonsumsi secara pribadi. Sungguh, jiwa hebat bersemayam dalam tubuh rapuh.

Jemari mungil Kuroko mengusap sisi kertas. Seolah iu sangat berharga. “Karena setelah mama meninggal, tidak ada yang mau menemaniku tidur. Ketika Akashi-san bersedia untuk tidur denganku, aku merasa... senang. Akhirnya aku punya teman untuk berbagi kesendirian.”

Untuk yang kesekian kali, Pangeran kecil berhasil membuat Akashi terpekur. “Pangeran selalu merasa sendirian selama ini?”

“Iya, tapi tidak setelah Akashi-san menemuiku. Akashi-san sangat baik dan ramah. Dan mau memaafkan kenakalanku. Kebanyakan orang berkata bahwa tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini, atau seperti itu. Akashi-san bukan salah satu dari kebanyakan orang tersebut.”

Ucapannya terputus sesaat, dan sebuah senyum tercurah dari sudut bibirnya. “Terima kasih, Akashi-san.”

Sang prajurit muda baru kali ini merasakan dorongan emosional masif untuk memeluk tubuh sang bocah baik. Anak ini begitu mungil dan manis, tetapi ia mengerti bagaimana cara menghadapi tuntutan kehidupan yang membelenggu. “Kebahagiaan Pangeran adalah kesenangan saya. Terima kasih sudah menganggap keberadaan saya berguna bagi Pangeran. Ah, bolehkah saya menyimpan gambar Pangeran dikamar saya?”

Kuroko mengangguk antusias. “Tentu! Itu memang untukmu, sebagai tanda terima kasihku.” Kedua belah lengan Akashi menaungi tubuh Pangeran muda. Dibalut keheningan, kata-kata yang tersampaikan begitu samar. Tapi mengalun hingga kalbu.

“Saya selalu ingin bersama Pangeran.” Itu jujur.

Dalam peluknya, Kuroko bercicit. “Aku juga ingin selalu bersama Akashi-san.”

Secercah ide gemilang terbit dalam pemikiran Kuroko “Akashi-san, maukah menemaniku besok ke makam mama?”

Akashi melepas rangkulan dan menatap lurus kepadanya. “Akan saya tanya kepada Yang Mulia terlebih dahulu. Boleh saya tau kenapa Pangeran ingin kemakam Baginda Ratu?”

“Karena aku ingin mengenalkan Akashi-san kepada mama!” Kuroko berseru riang. Matanya seolah dipenuh oleh binar cahaya sehingga terlihat begitu berkilauan.

“Saya yakin Yang Mulia akan menyetujui. Dan Pangeran, waktu makan malam sudah dekat. Saya rasa Pangeran harus segera bersiap.”

Kuroko berdiri dari meja tempat ia berkarya. Kedua tangan kecilnya menelangkup jemari Akashi. Dengan sedikit gestur menghentak, ia berucap, “Ayo, Akashi-san!”

* * *

  
Pukul sembilan pagi, Akashi dan sang Pangeran muda berjalan menuju makam dimana almarhum Ratu Kuroko bersemayam. Baik dirinya maupun Akashi, busana mereka serasi mencatut warna putih. Pangeran terlebih dulu meminta persetujuan pemuda itu untuk mendekat ke makam sang ibu yang kini melihatnya dari belantara surga.

Kuroko berjalan cepat, sambil membawa kantung berisi kelopak bunga segar. Makam Sang Ratu sangat teduh dengan nuansa gading suci. Entah bagaimana, bocah itu dapat dengan mudah memvisualisasikan figur bunda ketika kaki kecil menginjak peraduan Ratu yang sempat bertahta. Pangeran bersimpuh, dengan angin mencium pipinya yang merekah khas bocah. Mata menatap syahdu pada batu serupa prasasti yang memuat nama. Senyumnya teduh seolah ia hendak berdoa kepada ibu yang kini bertempat di Rumah Tuhan. Cukup dengan demikian, cintanya kepada ibunda tervisualisasikan.

Akashi melihat kesungguhan Sang Pangeran, sedikit banyak tersentuh dengan kepolosan dan cintanya yang begitu meluap tanpa harus diungkapkan secara verbal. Segala yang Kuroko perbuat sudah cukup menggambarkan kasih sayang sejati.

Ia mendekat, berbisik pelan seolah tak ingin meredakan tensi yang tercipta, “Apa pangeran ingin berdoa?”

Kuroko kecil mengangguk, matanya sekejap tertutup. Wajahnya yang menghadap lurus kedepan, kini bebas dibelai oleh udara . Dimana langit biru memandang. “Aku ingin mama bahagia di surga. Karena aku juga bahagia di dunia." Akashi terpekur, sebelum detik kesekian ia menduplikasi apa yang Pangeran lakukan. Dua netra rubi yang bertahta pada wajah telah dipayungi oleh kelopak mata. “Saya harap Baginda Ratu bahagia, karena kebahagiaan Anda juga adalah milik Pangeran.”

Setelah itu, Kuroko mengambil tiga kantung kecil yang ia bawa dari istana. Kelopak bunga bercorak biru tua dan kuning muda tersebar pada rerumputan yang tumbuh indah dimakam sang ibunda.

Dua warna tersebut mewakili keindahan langit yang tertanam pada irisnya, dan hangat sinar mentari yang terpancar melalui helai benderang. Bocah itu ingat, betapa cantik ibunya. Ia adalah manusia terindah sekaligus malaikat tanpa sayap. Keseluruhan dirinya adalah manifestasi dewi.

Sementara bagi Akashi, Sang Ratu secara sempurna telah mewariskan keelokan matanya pada Pangeran muda. Tidak segelintir pun prajurit itu temukan perbedaan dari keduanya. Sungguh identik. Sungguh cantik. Bersinar pun berkilauan.

“Mama, ini Akashi-san. Dia yang menemani saat aku sendirian. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa mama sangat cantik. Akashi-san adalah teman baruku, aku ingin mengenalkannya pada mama.”

Prajurit muda tidak menerbitkan sepotong larik dari mulutnya. Ia hanya diam seraya Pangeran meneruskan segala ucapannya.

“.... aku ingin mama tenang di surga, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi. Akashi-san berjanji akan menjagaku selalu. Ia kuat dan aku mempercayainya. Mama pun bisa mempercayainya. Kami akan selalu bersama.” Kuroko kecil menghantar tatapannya menuju mata Akashi yang kemilau. Dan pemuda itu hanya mengangguk. Dalam hatinya, ia mengiyakan janji tersebut. Pangeran ini adalah seseorang yang ingin ia lindungi. Segala tentang dirinya begitu berharga. Semangat, keberanian, kebajikan berikut jiwa mudanya.

Bocah kecil menutup mata lagi, membangun kembali nuansa intim dengan ibunya. Ia menyatakan resah dan gelisah dalam alunan kata yang berkubang dalam pemikiran. Akashi menatap heran, sebelum akhirnya ia mengerti bahwa Kuroko kecil masih ingin menceritakan kehidupan dengan Sang Mama.

Setelah itu, mata si bocah sepenuhnya terbuka. Menampilkan iris yang mencerminkan kedalaman laut. Tenang namun dinamis. Hingga akhirnya Kuroko menegakkan tubuh. Berdiri dengan tungkai-tungkai kaki mungilnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk lutut dengan telapak tangan. Mengibas-ngibaskan debu dan tanah yang menodai pakaian putihnya.

“Pangeran sudah ingin pulang?” Akashi menyadari bahwa tangan Kuroko mengamit tiga jarinya. Ia berlutut sebentar untuk memastikan kepulangan yang diinginkan sang Pangeran.

“Iya. Nanti ayah akan mencariku jika terlalu lama pergi. Lagipula, hari ini ada beberapa hal yang harus aku pelajari. Tidak boleh telat.” Sang bocah menggigit gumpalan merah muda tipis dengan tekanan dari gigi.

Akashi tersenyum, kemudian menuntun Pangeran kecil kembali keistana huniannya. Mereka berjalan layaknya teman, menyayangi layaknya saudara. Akashi menemukan ketenangan pada diri Kuroko si bocah cilik. Dalam segala aspek. Disetiap kenyataan hidup mengitari.

“Baiklah.”

* * *

  
Tengah malam, Akashi terbangun dari tidur. Pangeran kecil terlelap dalam naungan lengan dan tidak mau melepas sejumput kain yang jemarinya rengkuh. Ia juga tidak tega memaksa tangan itu untuk melonggarkan capitannya. Karenanya, Akashi terbaring kembali.

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil. Ia benar-benar tertidur dikamar ini lagi. Meski niatnya hanya menemani hingga sang bocah lelap, ternyata dirinya pun terbuai godaan kantuk yang kasat mata.

Pipi kenyal itu dicium perlahan. Ia benar menyayangi anak ini selayaknya saudara kandung, Ia begitu polos dan jujur. Dan Akashi mengagumi kejujuran. Ketika sang bocah berulah, segalanya dipaparkan tanpa manipulasi maupun kebohongan.

Perbedaan usia mereka sangat jauh, tapi mereka seolah terkoneksi melalui pemikiran yang sama. Akashi menghargai hal tersebut. Jika saja Kuroko sedikit lebih dewasa secara usia, dirinya mungkin dapat menuai ide-ide berlian dari sang pangeran.

Lepas sejenak, Akashi teringat akan kejadian tadi pagi. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menemukan duka dan suka begitu mendalam terpatri dalam kedua iris biru sewarna dasar laut. Selama ini, Pangeran terlihat menyimpan perasaannya dan berlaku seolah hidpnya tak pernah terguncang badai kehidupan. Asumsi pertama, calon prajurit itu mengira bahwa Kuroko masih terlalu muda untuk menanggapi serius kematian sang ibunda sekalipun ikatan emosional masif adanya.

Itu salah telak.

Kuroko merasakan derita saat Sang Ratu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sewaktu ia masih sangat muda. Entah didikan apa yang di terapkan hingga bocah kecil bisa bertransformasi menjadi Pangeran cilik yang tabah dan periang.

Tidak banyak detail tentang kerajaan Kuroko yang Akashi ketahui. Sekalipun ia hidup dibawah pemerintahan sang raja. Tak terbersit olehnya untuk mencari tahu. Tertarik pun tidak. Dalam rajutan hidupnya, ia cenderung menghindari tetek bengek kehidupan kelas atas. Tak penting bagi rakyat jelata mengetahui konstruksi hidup mereka selama pemerintahan yang berjalan stabil, lancar. Serta tidak mempengaruhi rakyat biasa secara berlebihan.

Dan hal yang diduga terjadi. Ia ditugaskan untuk berkubang sekitar wilayah para elit. Akashi berspekulasi, selain sebagai pengawas anak kecil, tujuan utama lain yang diperuntukkan ialah agar dirinya mengetahui bagaimana keadaan yang seolah tak terjangkau tertawan realita

Tidak menolak bukan berarti membangkitkan rasa keingintahuan. Melainkan lebih kepada kesadaran diri akan manfaat yang mampu ia capai sebagai bekal pengalaman dimasa mendatang.

Sedikit banyak, Calon Pajurit itu juga menemukan beberapa ‘kebusukan’ kehidupan kerajaan. Salah satunya nepotisme.

Akashi teringat akan masa-masa pelatihan, dimana beberapa orang pengemban marga terkenal yang mencerminkan status serta kedudukan tak lebih dari sampah. Tidak banyak dari mereka melewati serangkaian tes maupun ujian kehidupan sulit. Kelompok tersebut diterima bukan karena kuat secara fisik maupun mental. Tetapi ‘kuat’ dari segi finansial juga popularitas.

Ya... itu juga sebab kenapa tidak ada diantara mereka yang mendapatkan tugas seperti miliknya. Melainkan dikirim langsung untuk mengetahui kondisi medan perang. Selama marga yang terpatri menyatakan kekuasaan maupun kekayaan... mereka akan selalu unggul. Dalam segala hal. Selalu diatas. Kejujuran tidak sepenuhnya dapat diterapkan pada segala aspek. Bahkan, terlalu naif rasanya jika hanya berpegang teguh hanya pada satu prinsip. Akashi bukan orang idealis.

Ia realistis. Selama ‘kebusukan’ itu tidak mempengaruhi masyarakat secara masif serta meresahkan, mereka wajar memiliki tempat untuk diterima.

Dan... sekalipun realita tak pernah sejernih air telaga, ia tetap mengagumi kejujuran. Terutama yang tergurat dalam jiwa polos sang Pangeran kecil.

Jarinya menggurat keseluruhan wajah mungil. Kuroko sungguh manis, sungguh menarik hati. Ia memang seharusnya terlahir sebagai Pangeran yang suci. Mahluk layaknya anak ini tidak pantas berada di jalan kegelapan. Jiwa muda dan berani seharusnya terjaga.

Akashi ingin Kuroko tetap menjaga mimpi indahnya. Sebagai petualangan, sebagai penjelajah cakrawala. Juga sebagai keindahan yang nyata.

Andai dunia menerima kebebasan orang-orang sepertinya...

Bumi yang mereka huni tak lebih dari sarang ataupun kerangkeng. Mengukung diri, mengukung eksistensi. Seorang anak raja akan menjadi raja, seorang rakyat jelata akan menjadi pekerja. Kecuali semesta memberikan hikmah untuk mengubah nasib.

Sejumput kain dari bajunya yang Kuroko rengkuh sudah terlepas. Akashi terbangun, langkah perlahan membawanya keluar dari kamar tidur bocah cilik. Sebelum benar-benar kembali, ia memeriksa sekali lagi. Dan tersenyum mendapati Pangeran terlelap serta nyenyak. Pada persimpangan yang hendak ia lewati, Raja Kuroko menghadang langkahnya. ia tersenyum penuh wibawa, sementara Akashi berlutut sementara.

“Bangunlah anak muda. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu.”

Akashi menampakkan wajah kepada Sang Raja. Ia menegapkan tubuh, dan telapak tangan pria tua di hadapannya bertengger pada pundak. Dengan tersemat gestur berwibawa.

“Terima kasih telah menjaga putera ku. Aku tidak menyangka dia sampai meminta untuk ditemani tidur. Maaf jika terlalu merepotkan.”  
Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. Ekspresinya tenang dan terkendali meski yang dihadapi adalah penguasa sejati. “Itu sudah menjadi tugas saya. Yang mulia tidak perlu berterima kasih.”

“Ah, jangan terlalu merendah diri, Calon Prajurit. Itu pujian yang pantas kau dapatkan. Aku melihat anakku lebih ceria dibanding sebelumnya. Kadang aku penasaran akan apa yang kalian bicarakan.” Raja Kuroko memandang lurus pada Akashi seraya berbicara. Ia seolah dapat menerjemahkan ekspresi minim dari calon prajurit.

“Terima kasih banyak atas pujian dan kepercayaan anda, saya merasa senang jika Yang Mulia lihat seperti demikian. Pangeran terkadang merasa kesepian, yang ia inginkan adalah seorang teman untuk berbagi pemikiran. Pangeran adalah salah satu dari sedikit anak yang dapat bersikap dewasa diusia muda.”

Raja itu tersenyum sesaat. Ada rasa puas yang bukan hanya terselip, tetapi masif menciptakan sukacita tersendiri. Atas dasar itu, ia berucap, “Apakah anak itu sudah pantas untuk diajarkan nilai-nilai kerajaan lebih dalam?”

Akashi menolak anjuran tersebut. “Saya rasa akan lebih bijaksana jika Pangeran memulainya pada umur kesepuluh. Tendensi kekanakannya masih sangat kental di saat-saat tertentu. Jika diberi kesempatan, saya ingin mengajarkannya untuk lebih menghiraukan hal-hal yang bersifat tidak dewasa. Tentu dengan sewajarnya.”

Warna biru muda itu telah terdegradasi pada helainya. Digantikan oleh putih benderang tersiram terang. Terlihat sekali urgensi sang raja untuk mempersiapkan anaknya sebagai calon penerus takhta. Sekalipun ia bijaksana, sisi konservatif itu kekal selamanya.

“Baiklah jika begitu. Tentu saya menginjinkannya. Dan, nak, kapan kau akan terjun langsung ke medan perang?”

“Dua tahun lagi Yang Mulia. Ketika saya berumur dua puluh tahun.”

Penguasa itu mengelus dagu. Gurat-gurat yang tercipta bertaut di kening. Sejenak, gestur tersebut seolah memperlihatkan raja yang sedang berpikir serius.

“Aku dapat merekomendasikan mu sehingga kau bisa setahun lebih cepat menuju medan perang. Aku pun sudah mendengar bahwa Akashi Seijuuro adalah salah satu calon prajurit potensial. Tidak ada keraguanku jika itu terhadapmu.”

Akashi tersentak. Peraturan tertulis menyebutkan bahwa calon panglima yang berasal dari kalangan bawah memang tidak diperbolehkan untuk menimba ilmu langsung dari medan perang setelah lulus dari kamp pelatihan. Mereka harus menunggu 2 tahun atau lebih. Kecuali jika mendapat rekomendasi dari tokoh-tokoh terpercaya apalagi raja.

“Silahkan pertimbangkan terlebih dahulu. Tahun depan anakku sudah mencapai umur yang matang untuk belajar mendewasakan diri. Asistensimu kurasa cukup hingga tahap itu.”

Ya... tidak ada ekspetasi apapun ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di istana ini. Ia datang dengan ketulusan.

Akashi menundukkan kepala. Membungkuk hormat seraya melantunkan larik, “Saya sangat berterimakasih atas penawaran Yang Mulia. Akan saya pertimbangkan kembali perihal kesempatan tersebut. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak.”

Raja itu menangguk, manaruh telapaknya kembali pada bahu tegap Akashi. Sebagai instruksi menegakkan diri dan memandang pada level yang sama. “Sama-sama, nak. Maaf jika aku menganggu dirimu yang hendak menuju ke kamar. Terima kasih atas waktunya. Permisi.”

Helai terangnya jatuh melewati pipi tirus ketika ia membungkuk untuk yang kesekian kali. Dadanya masih sedikit bergemuruh dengan penawaran tersebut. Setahun lebih cepat. Itu bermakna banyak. Anak tangga kehidupan yang ia damba kini dapat dengan mudah dipijaki.

Akashi mungkin belum sadar, bahwa ditiap-tiap harapannya untuk masa depan, terdapat Pangeran Kuroko dalam gelimang. Entah sebagai apa, Akashi belum terlalu peduli. Asalkan mereka masih dapat bertemu dan saling memancarkan kasih, itu sudah cukup.

* * *

  
Pagi itu, Kuroko mendapati kasurnya melompong seperti biasa. Akashi-san memang menemaninya dikala terjaga, tetapi ketika nyenyak ia akan pergi kemudian. Sang bocah tidak mengeluh. Dirinya mengerti pasti ada kewajiban yang pemuda itu harus tunaikan untuk esok hari. Lebih penting dibanding menemaninya tidur hingga pagi. 

Kaki kecilnya menapaki marmer dingin. Selimut biru muda ia lilitkan ditiap jengkal tubuh. Jadilah Kuroko berjalan menuju jendela dengan berbalut selimut.

Ini bukan waktunya ia untuk bangun. Masih tersisa empat puluh lima menit lagi hingga para pelayan mengetuk pintu dan membawakannya sarapan. Anak itu membuang opsi untuk terlelap kembali. Ia memilih untuk merasakan suasana pagi lewat jendela kamarnya.

Ekspresi kaget yang minim terpajang pada wajahnya, saat matanya menatap figur Akashi sedang berbicara dengan sang ayah. Perbedaan tinggi yang jauh tidak membuat Kuroko sulit mengantisipasi perubahan mimik Akashi. Ia terpekur, ketika didapatinya ekspresi Akashi yang lain. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat mudah menyampirkan senyum.

Sejauh yang sang bocah tahu, terhadap atasan pun Akashi jarang menyemat ekspresi. Kini, ia melakukan hal yang bertolak belakang. Sedikit banyak rasa penasarannya tergugah. Dan itu semua terlepas lewat lontaran verbal. ”Apa yang Akashi-san bicarakan?”

Dagu tertopang oleh tangan.  
.

.

.

Setahun kemudian, Akashi mengumumkan kepergiannya.

Kuroko kaget bukan kepalang. Setahun ini, tidak sekalipun pemuda itu melontarkan larik yang mengindikasikan kepergiaan. Dibawah pengawasan serta didikan Akashi, Kuroko telah menjelma menjadi pribadi yang lebih siap dalam menapaki proses pendewasaan diri. Ia diajar untuk mempertimbangkan segala konsekuensi dari perbuatan, hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan akademis, juga pelajaran-pelajaran hidup.

Sayangnya, calon prajurit itu lengah. Ia lupa mengajarkan bocah kecil bagaimana menyelamatkan diri dari bendungan kesedihan tak terelakkan ketika seorang yang terkasih pergi begitu saja.

Kuroko tidak terima. Tangisnya pecah tanpa ditahan. Nihil pertahanan diri yang tersisa. Saat itu juga, ia menyatakan kekecewaan, kemarahan dan kekesalan. “Aka—hiks... Akashi-san tidak pernah memberitahuku bahwa suatu saat Akashi-san akan pergi... hiks.” Anak itu memukul-mukul lengan Akashi. Air mata membasahi helai rambut yang mencumbu pipi. Sekaligus memenuhi wajah dengan jejaknya.

Akashi membungkuk. Lengannya memeluk Kuroko hangat. Nyaman. Sekalipun sang bocah belum mampu meredam kesedihannya.

“Maafkan saya. Tak ada maksud tertentu untuk menyembunyikan ini dari Pangeran. Saya hanya tidak ingin Pangeran terlalu memikirkan kepergiaan saya. Akan lebih baik jika saya dan Pangeran mencipta kenangan sebanyak mungkin dibanding tenggelam dalam pedih perpisahan.”

Jemarinya menghapus titik-titik bening dari wajah Pangeran muda. Dadanya sedikit berdenyut melihat bagaimana Pangeran berduka cita akan kepergiaannya. Sebesar apapun rasa sayang pemuda itu kepada Kuroko, cepat atau lambat tentu ada perpisahan yang melintasi hubungan keduanya. Akashi ingin mengejar segala ketertinggalan hidup dengan terjun langsung ke medan perang dan membangun statusnya sebagai seorang prajurit.

Dan Kuroko... masa-masa bermainnya sudah cukup hingga disini. Selanjutnya, ia harus menempuh perjalanan hidup baru demi mempersiapkan diri sebagai Calon Raja.

Mereka harus berpisah. Takdir tersebut tak dapat diingkari.

Jemari-jemari kecil Kuroko mengitari kedua pergelangan tangan Akashi. Disela air mata yang tumpah ruah, ia kembali berucap, “Suatu saat... hiks... berjanjilah Akashi-san akan kembali. Selama apapun itu aku akan menunggu.”

Bibir Akashi menjejaki pipi sang Pangeran. Diusapnya punggung kecil dengan sentuhan menenangkan. Lengan kiri turut merapatkan tubuh mereka dalam naungan pelukan. Lamat-lamat, pemuda itu membisikkan persetujuaan atas harapan Kuroko. “Ya, saya akan kembali Pangeran. Saya harap Pangeran bersedia menunggu kepulangan saya. Hingga saat itu tiba, saya ingin Pangeran belajar lebih banyak dan mencintai semua orang. Berbagi suka cita maupun gundah gulana. Dan ketika kita bertemu untuk kedua kalinya, saya mendamba kesejatiaan Pangeran yang terpancar lewat diri seorang Calon Raja.”

Tangis itu padam, hanya tertinggal isak dan anggukan kepala. Kedua lengan Kuroko melilit leher kokoh Akashi. Pada keheningan yang nyata, terlontar keyakinan. “Aku percaya. Aku memercayainya. Aku akan menunggu Akashi-san kembali. Dan aku juga akan tumbuh menjadi Pangeran sejati untuk Akashi-san.”

Bibir Akashi menarik kedua sisinya hingga terbitlah senyum. Senyum untuk Kuroko, Pangeran kecilnya, Raja hatinya, juga bocah yang selalu menyenangkan harinya.

“Mari saling memegang janji masing-masing, Pangeran.”

* * *

  
Tujuh tahun. Tidak terdapat implikasi masa yang singkat dari dua kata tersebut. Tujuh tahun merupakan rajutan kehidupan yang melelahkan, sekaligus mendewasakan. Tujuh tahun adalah hasil berupa kematangan mental. Tujuh tahun adalah kenangan, pengalaman, bahkan kesedihan juga kegembiraan.

Tujuh tahun telah berlalu, sejak janji tentang kepulangan terlontar.

Akashi Seijuuro, alpha 25 tahun, kini dalam perjalanan pulang ke tanah kelahirannya untuk dinobati sebagai prajurit sejati. Kuda yang ia tunggangi berwarna putih gading, berhias helai-helai kuning keemasan. Benderang, indah dibawah langit malam berbias rembulan

Tujuh tahun telah merombak hidupnya. Secara berkala. Habis-habisan.

Kini ia melihat dunia dengan sudut pandang yang jauh berbeda. Meluas, berspektrum. Hantaman demi hantaman kesulitan hidup ia cecap tanpa rasa gentar.

Terlalu banyak kisah dan kesan yang terpatri dalam benaknya. Tentang ekspetasinya menjulang ketika pertama kali kaki memijak medan perang, tentang semangat menggebu, serta kepercayaan diri yang tak akan luluh, juga tentang bagaimana harapan pupus akan realita yang menyambanginya.

Dan selama tujuh tahun, ia memahami apa itu jatuh kedalam palung hidup terkelam. Apa yang Akashi bayangkan beserta realita sejati sangat bertolak belakang. Ia berharap tentang prajurit-prajurit, baik pria maupun wanita, yang gagah, perkasa, menangkis segala haluan saat membela keberlangsungan negara.

Dan semua itu adalah ilusi.

Dahulu, prajurit itu berasumsi sekalipun yang berhasil lulus dan segera melakukan pembelajaran di medan perang adalah kelompok konglomerat, mereka akan tetap hebat. Dengan pelatihan, ketangguhan, kegigihan hati. Tidak dilihatnya kecacatan yang berlaku dalam kelompok militer sejauh yang ia ketahui. Mereka sempurna menjaga keutuhan pemerintahan.

Sayangnya, bukan tidak ada. Tetapi dibuat ‘seolah’ tidak ada.

Ekspetasinya hancur, bukan lagi berupa serpihan kaca tetapi bubuk pasir. Sesuatu yang ia kagumi, banggakan bahkan cita-citakan adalah dusta yang diselimuti pintalan sutra dengan apik. Agar tak terlihat sesuatu yang busuk dibalik bungkusan indah tersebut. Kebanyakan prajurit pria, terutama para kaum berada, menggunakan nama yang mengindikasikan kemasyuran keluarga mereka sebagai tameng untuk memerintah rakyat jelata dalam kelompok tersebut. Ketika invasi dari kaum maupun kelompok radikal menyerang, _commoner_ yang tergabung dalam pelatihan itu ditumbalkan untuk menyerang.

Banyak dari mereka yang masih junior, awam dan kurang berpengalaman ditunjuk langsung untuk menghadang kelompok-kelompok tersebut. Alhasil, tidak mengherankan mengapa angka kematian _commoner_ lebih tinggi dibanding para bangsawan.

Sementara para prajurit wanita, hasil dari konstitusi yang ingin memberantas seksisme dan perilaku diskriminatif berdasarkan gender, justru mendapat perlakuan yang lebih tidak adil dibanding ditanah kelahirannya sekalipun mereka alpha. Mereka masih dianggap sebagai ‘nomor dua’ oleh sebagian besar prajurit laki-laki. Tugas yang diberikan terbatas. Serta sulit untuk mendapat kenaikan pangkat ketika kaum adam lebih diutamakan. Sekalipun perihal intelegensi maupun ketangkasan, mereka tidak tertinggal di belakang.

Dan Akashi, sebagai pribadi yang merupakan bagian dari tunas baru tidak memperkirakan inilah tipu muslihat penyokong keberlangsungan dan keamanan pemerintahan.

Apakah ia terlalu naif? Bagaimana mungkin hal seperti ini tidak tergelincir dalam kubangan analisisnya?

Sekalipun realita seperti sampah, ia tidak sudi menelan kegilaan dan menyatu didalamnya. Ia akan menjadi media pembaharuan, bagi konglomerat berwajah tameng bermental tempe, bagi prajurit-prajurit yang berasal dari kalangan bawah sepertinya, juga untuk setiap prajurit wanita yang rela mengorbankan hidup sekalipun masih dirasakannya justifikasi. Segala ketimpangan yang ada dalam sistem pelatihan keprajuritan diperbaiki. Ia sungguh menggenapi diri sebagai media pembaharuan. Ia tersendiri, tapi berhasil memprakarsai.

Semua itu terbayar dalam kurun waktu tujuh tahun lamanya.

Dan untuk setiap kejadian maupun peristiwa yang mengiringi lika-liku kehidupan keprajuitannya, ‘tak sekalipun Pangeran Kuroko luput selama waktu istirahat. Gambar dari bocah kecil yang sekarang menjelma sebagai pria muda tetap ia simpan. Dipandanginya guratan tersebut ditiap malam sebelum kantuk membawa rayuan untuk menutup mata.

Tempat tidurnya memang tidaklah senyaman ketika ia dan Kuroko terlelap bersama. Tetapi sebuah gambar yang menghias secarik kertas gading kumal itu sudah membuatnya puas.

Akashi tidak sabar untuk menemui Pangeran Kuroko, dan menyatakan bahwa ia telah menggenapi janjinya untuk kembali. Bersama, saling berbagi kisah.

Birama langkah para prajurit yang telah lulus bergema di pelataran istana. Jubah gading mereka berkibar, melecutkan impesi gagah serta harapan. Riuh tepuk tangan menginvasi liang pendengaran mereka. Sorak-sorai, dan suka cita mengiringi pijak-pijak menuju kursi yang telah disediakan.

Semua berubah ketika Sang Raja datang untuk memberkati penobatan mereka sebagai tunas-tunas baru, prajurit sejati yang mempertahankan keberlangsungan negara.

Akashi mengernyit, dimana sorak-sorai dan luapan kebahagiaan? Segalanya seolah terhenti, bukan karena nuansa agung yang dipancarkan oleh Sang Raja Mulia, tetapi lebih kepada... rasa kecewa.

Ketika berbagai macam asumsi mengukung diri, seseorang yang selama tujuh tahun ingin ia temui melewati penglihatannya.  
Pangeran Kuroko.

Kedua netranya berkilat. Rindu seketika melingkupi jiwa. Bocah kecil yang selama ini menjadi teman dan saudara telah benar-benar berubah. Baik secara fisik maupun bagaimana ia menempatkan diri diantara para penduduk.

Sang Pangeran telah menjelma menjadi pria muda yang tampan. Tubuh kecil mungil dengan tungkai kaki pendek tak lagi menjadi bagian diri, melainkan tubuh proposional beserta kaki yang kokoh bersemayam. Wajah tembam digantikan oleh rahang tegas dan pipi tirus. Jemari gemuk khas bocah menjadi lentik jenjang.  
Akashi bahkan dapat melihat pandangan para gadis yang terpana. Secara keseluruhan, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah definisi sempurna seorang pangeran idaman.

Pemikirannya tentang hal-hal tersebut berevaporasi seketika.

Akashi membatu, matanya membuka lebar-lebar. Ia mengingkari eksplorasinya, meski fakta terus menghadang, menghempas harapan.

Kuroko Tetsuya seorang omega.

Aroma yang dilecutkan Pangeran mencitrakan bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari antara mereka.

_Bagaimana mungkin..._

“Aku tidak menyangka kau dapat mengeluarkan ekspresi kaget seperti itu. Meskipun tetap saja minim.”  
Akashi menstabilkan emosi dan meredupkan ekspresi. Ia membalas ucapan prajurit perempuan (temannya, yang juga memiliki daya analisis diatas rata-rata) yang menginterupsi perenungannya.

“Aku tidak begitu paham dengan perubahan suasana seketika saat Yang Mulia dan Pangeran memasuki altar.”

Wanita muda itu merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kerajaan. Ia mengulur nafas sementara pandangan mata menikam gambaran dihadapannya. “Kau tentu sudah tahu, bahwa kerajaan kita beserta masyarakatnya sangat mementingkan posisi alpha dan omega sebagai suatu bentuk sistem hierarki. Kita bahkan hampir tidak mengenal pembagian peran sosial berdasarkan gender kecuali menurut posisi alpha maupun omega. Jika kau seorang perempuan alpha, maka sektor publik adalah wilayah eksplorasi mu. Bila kau seorang laki-laki omega, maka duniamu berkisar antara dapur dan rumah.

Itu alasan mengapa para perempuan alpha tidak kesulitan memperoleh kesetaraan. Karena gender bukanlah fokus utama. Selama mereka diklaim sebagai alpha, hak-hak mereka dijunjung dan terlindungi. Sekalipun, ya, perempuan alpha memang belum umum. Dan mereka masih mendapat diskriminasi di medan perang sebelum kedatanganmu.

Kau bisa mengerti bahwa konsep ini sekilas sama dengan sistem patriarki yang diaplikasikan melalui media berbeda. Sistem ini mengukuhkan stigma bahwa omega ialah mahluk lemah. Tak mampu memimpin, tak perlu mengenyam pendidikan, dan hak-hak hidup lain yang belum tergenapi. Belum lagi masyarakat konservatif yang turut menyuburkan ketimpangan gila ini. Setelah kau mengetahui kondisi Pangeran sekarang, kurasa kau sudah dapat mengambil kesimpulan dari suasana yang seolah mencekam.”

Mata Akashi memicing tajam. Keningnya berkerut setelah menggabungkan semua

“Apa maksudmu masyarakat bahkan pihak luar khawatir jika Pangeran Kuroko menjadi raja karena tidak ada kandidat lain sementara ia adalah omega?”

Wanita itu tersenyum, satir. “Rasanya masa pembelajaran kita benar-benar memutuskan koneksi dengan wilayah pemerintahan, ya? Hingga informasi umum pun kadang terlewat. Aku merasa kasihan terhadap Pangeran tampan nan manis itu. Ia pasti juga menjadi korban dari tekanan di sekelilingnya.”

“Bukan tidak mungkin melakukan kudeta. Bahkan saat Yang Mulia masih bertakhta sebagai raja.”

“Ya, Jika hal seperti itu benar terjadi, aku tidak yakin pasukan kita dapat mengatasinya. Atau bahkan sebagian dari kelompok ini malah mendukungnya. Benar-benar terasa aneh untuk kerajaan yang terhitung maju dan berprinsip modern mempermasalahkan perkara alpha-omega. Rasanya nilai-nilai konservatif akan terus subur tumbuh jika tidak ada media pemicu masyarakat untuk mengkritisi ketimpangan.”

Konversasi mereka terhenti ketika para prajurit dipersilahkan menapaki altar untuk dinobati. Tidak ada pidato dari Pangeran Kuroko, ia hanya berdiri dibelakang sang raja. Layaknya peran omega dalam tatanan masyarakat mereka.

Akashi berdiri tegap, tanpa sedikit pun pandangannya teralih dari sang pangeran. Ia memperhatikan keluruhan diri yang bersembunyi dibalik bayangan.  
Pada saat itu, sang prajurit sadar bahwa terdapat satu fitur pada wajah Kuroko yang tidak berubah.

Matanya.

Iris biru tua itu tetap berkilauan cantik. Laksana refleksi dari kedalaman laut yang tenang.

Dan hujaman tatapannya dibalas oleh Pangeran dalam rentang waktu yang singkat.

Pangeran Kuroko hanya melihatnya sekilas dan mengalihkan pandang segera.

Dada Akashi berdenyut, menyadari akan realita yang memukulnya telak. Pria muda itu tak mengindahkannya kembali setelah tujuh tahun perpisahan. Tidak ada ekspresi kaget apalagi bahagia terbit diwajahnya. Mata itu seolah kosong melompong ketika pandangan mereka saling berpapasan.

 _Pangeran.._.

Sang prajurit telah melakukan segala untuk memperjuangkan janji yang terlontar. Apa mungkin Pangeran Kuroko benar-benar berada dibawah tekanan sosial hingga diri yang periang menjadi murung serta gelisah?

Apapun alasannya, Akashi berencana untuk menghampiri Pangeran selepas acara.

Raja Kuroko menyemat tanda bintang pada dada para prajurit, yang merupakan simbol tanggung jawab serta rela mengemban tugas-tugas negara demi keutuhan maupun stabilitas.

Sorak-sorai riuh kembali berkumandang ketika pemberian tanda tersebut menuju tempat Akashi. Para warga telah mendengar perihal kehadiran dirinya yang membawa pembaharuan, meski informasi detail tentang hal tersebut tidak pernah dibocorkan kepada publik. Birama suka cita yang melingkupi suasana penobatan mampu membawa perhatian Kuroko kepada Sang Prajurit yang juga mantan pembimbingnya.

Sungguh, Kuroko kagum dengan perubahan fisik Akashi. Tubuh itu jauh lebih tinggi sewaktu ia masih remaja. Otot-otot tubuh terlihat jelas dibeberapa bagian seperti lengan juga abdomen. Wajahnya mencitrakan pribadi yang keras nan tegas meskipun... Kuroko tahu diri yang sesungguhnya.

Akashi memiliki tubuh yang muskular sempurna. Entah mengapa fakta yang tersampirkan agaknya membuat Kuroko iri. Sang Pangeran bukannya tidak memiliki tubuh yang ideal beserta proposional. Ia pun dapat dikategorikan sebagai pria dengan tubuh cukup muskular. Perbedaan tinggi hanyalah bekisar antara 1 hingga 2 inchi. Akashi jelas maskulin, begitu pun Kuroko.

Tetapi dalam kalbu, Kuroko sadar bahwa dirinya adalah mahluk rapuh. Hanya berlindung dibalik tubuh sempurna. Beroposisi dengan Akashi yang jiwa dan raganya mencirikan ketangguhan.

Ya... rapuh.

Ia gentar menghadapi kemungkinan dimasa depan. Ia gentar dengan bagaimana masyarakat memperlakukannya saat ini. Ia gentar karena keadaan diri yang tidak sesuai ekspetasi.

Ia gentar, adalah bukti kerapuhannya.

Hatinya menciut tiap kali ia dihadapkan dengan permasalahan kerajaan. Bibirnya akan tergerus oleh gigi-gigi tumpul, sementara kepala tertunduk kebawah. Menyatakan ketidaktahuan, kebimbangan.

Apa ia harus mengutuk diri untuk segala yang telah digariskan? Apa kesadarannya pun harus membantah kembali kesejatiannya? Apa belum cukup ia yang dihardik secara tidak pantas oleh masyarakat menyalahkan raga ini?

Mungkin karena itu ia tidak pantas menjadi alpha. Omega adalah mahluk yang lebih halus dan manis. Kuroko merasa dirinya memang cocok pada kategori itu. Kategori yang lemah dan submisif. Tidak pantas memimpin, tidak pantas dihargai kecuali karena rahim.

Andai saja masyarakat rela menerimanya... menerima kenyataan bahwa omega pun memiliki akal dan daya pikir.

Andai saja...

_Andai saja..._

_Bahkan akupun sudah kehilangan alasan untuk mensyukuri diri ini..._

“Pangeran Kuroko!” Lamunannya telah membawa kesadaran diri tumpul. Sedari penobatan tadi hilang sudah sensitivitasnya terhadap sekeliling. Ia bahkan melupakan waktu serta berjalan tak tentu arah setelah penobatan usai. Dan suara itu, berbeda dari yang ia ingat. Lebih dalam, lebih berat dan terkesan menggema...tetapi tetap terasa familiar.  
Suara milik Akashi Seijuuro.

Kuroko memutar tubuh, matanya segera menangkap figur Akashi yang berjalan tenang menuju dirinya beserta jubah berkibar.

Ketika pria itu berhadapan dengannya, ia membungkuk juga berlutut. Memberi hormat dan salam.

“Maafkan kelancangan saya yang memanggil anda tiba-tiba.” Itulah kalimat pertama yang Kuroko dengar setelah tujuh tahun lamanya. Ia merasa terlalu pengecut untuk menyapa Akashi. Terdapat beberapa hal dalam dirinya yang menggugurkan keinginan-keinginan tersebut.

Kedua telapak tangannya saling menempel. Sang Pangeran menundukkan kepala sebagai bagian dari membalas salam. Netra mereka akhirnya bertegur sapa, lewat tatapan satu sama lain yang saling menilik diri lawan bicara.

“Selamat datang kembali, Akashi-san. Saya turut bersuka cita dengan pencapaian anda sebagai prajurit resmi.” Sudut bibir itu memaksakan tarikan sulit. Yang sejatinya tidak ingin dilakukan ketika pikiran masih berkubang dalam ratap kebimbangan.

Bohong jika Akashi tidak mampu melihat kesedihan yang memayunginya. Pangeran Kuroko bukan penipu yang baik. Ia cukup ekspresif ketika hal diluar lingkaran kebahagiaan merasuki kepala. Beberapa langkah diambilnya untuk merapatkan raga kepada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pangeran rapuh itu hanya mampu menegakkan pandangannya seinchi. Tidak lebih. Apa yang mendasari ketidakmampuan tersebut rasanya sudah jelas.

“Akashi-san, maafkan aku yang tidak dapat memenuhi seluruh janji kita. Aku harap kau tidak kecewa...”

Akashi bersyukur sang Pangeran membuang formalitas yang ada. Ia merasa lebih leluasa. Merasa pemikiran mereka lebih terkoneksi melewati batas antara atasan serta bawahan.

“Pangeran, anda tidak perlu merasa kalah dan gagal. Saya tidak merasa kecewa. Bagi saya anda telah mengalami perubahan yang progresif.”  
Kuroko kerap menggerus bibirnya. Hanya waktu yang tahu kapan gumpalan lunak itu memancarkan darah. “Terima kasih Akashi-san. Aku harap hal tersebut benar. Maaf jika aku langsung membawa topik tentang masa lalu tanpa menyambutmu dengan baik.”

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. “Tidak masalah. Pangeran. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Saya pun ingin berbicara demikian. Saya senang saya dapat bertemu kembali dengan Pangeran. Bagi saya ini adalah bentuk suka cita.”

Pertemuan mereka berlangsung syahdu, sekalipun Pangeran Kuroko sendu. Saling membagi kepedihan, tentang bagaimana menghadapi sepatnya realita. Saling membagi kebahagiaan, tentang perasaan bangga yang menjalar, melingkupi diri ketika berhasil menggenapi suatu target dalam hidup.

Percakapan yang berlangsung membawa dua raga pada ruang santai kerajaan. Perapian melatar belakangi pemandangan dua pria yang meneguk teh. Merasakan hangat menginvasi rongga mulut adalah bagian yang disukai Pangeran Kuroko.

Akashi telah mendengar seluruh keluh kesah sang Pangeran, dari yang berlandaskan hal-hal akademik, kepemimpinan mendatang, hingga apa yang membuatnya tidak tenang selama dua tahun terakhir. Kuroko menyampaikan, bahwa pertama kali pubertas menyentuh dan aroma tubuh menguar dirinya pun tidak menyangka ia adalah seorang omega. Hal tersebut tidak hanya membuatnya shock maupun frustasi, tapi juga depresi.

Fakta itu disembunyikan selama beberapa bulan. Sebelum akhirnya seluruh penghuni istana dapat mengendus aroma seorang omega dan beritanya meluas ke seluruh penduduk kerajaan dari mulut ke mulut.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga para penduduk mencemaskan posisi Calon Raja yang sesosok omega. Kerajaan Kuroko mungkin telah melangkah setahap demi setahap pembaharuan peradaban, tetapi hal tersebut belum diikuti oleh pola pikir masyarakatnya. Mayoritas menentang. Minoritas pun tidak sepenuhnya mendukung. Hanya beberapa kaum intelek dan sebagian kecil dari golongan militer yang tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

Pangeran Kuroko juga menjelaskan kerisauannya akan desas-desus kudeta. Yang bahkan pihak dalam pun turut andil.

Semua kegelisahan itu yang merombak dirinya selama dua tahun. Hidupnya kini diselimuti kegelisahan. Ayahandanya pun tak bisa tenang. Sungguh, Kuroko tahu bahwa Sang Raja rela menerima dirinya, asalkan masyarakat serta merta mendukung. Tetapi baik Raja Kuroko, juga golongan mayoritas adalah produk budaya. Mereka bukan hanya terikat dengan nilai-nilai yang disitu terkandung tendensi konservatis, itu sudah menjadi darah dan daging. Hanya bisa diubah jika terdapat dorongan dan penerimaan masif.

Akashi yang mendengar keluh kesah Kuroko kini dapat mengerti alasan dibalik wajah sendunya. Ia menyimpan begitu banyak kepedihan dan penolakan. Cercaan tiada batas atas ketidakpantasan berlandaskan garis takdir.

Suatu pemikiran, janji lain yang terbentuk dalam benaknya tujuh tahun lalu menguar ke permukaan. Ke pemikiran yang tidak pernah dinyatakan kepada Pangeran secara verbal.  
Untuk terus melindunginya di masa depan.

Sang Prajurit mengepalkan tangan, kerap bertanya dalam hati apa hal yang mendasari keinginannya tersebut? ‘Ikrar yang tidak terucap itu hanya bagian dari emosi dan perasaan sentimen yang meletup-letup,’ Itulah konklusi yang didapatkannya setelah dirinya beranjak dewasa.

Asumsi itu mulai goyah ketika yang dirasa pada tahun-tahun berikutnya tidaklah mengendur, suka cita tentang rasa sayang dan persaudaraan. Justru makin erat dan mengikat. Seolah memberi proteksi terhadap Pangeran adalah panggilan hidup, datang dengan sendirinya. Akashi pun tidak ingin membuang komitmen itu. Terdapat desakan dari kalbu yang masif, untuk menggenapi janji tersebut.

“Pangeran...”

Kuroko menegakkan kepala yang sebelumnya agak tertuduk. Mata merah terang dan berkilau menembus laut gelap nan dalam yang tertanam pada iris cantik Pangeran.

“Saya akan melindungi anda, jikalau kudeta dan berbagai hal lain benar-benar terjadi. Saya tidak ingin berbohong, problematika yang kita bicarakan sekarang adalah masalah yang juga saya bicarakan dengan salah satu prajurit sebelum penobatan.

Konklusi dari percakapan kami, penolakan masyarakat yang berujung pada kericuhan memiliki probabilitas tinggi. Sebagai prajurit pun saya merasa bahwa pasukan yang tergabung dalam unit keprajuritan tidak dapat menanggulangi itu semua. Bahkan kami perkirakan terdapat beberapa prajurit diantara kami beralih ke golongan-golongan tertentu untuk menegakkan nilai-nilai yang dipercayainya.

Karenanya, saya hendak melindungi Pangeran. Apa yang saya ucapkan ini adalah keinginan personal. Hal yang sedari dulu menjadi salah satu tujuan hidup. Saya sangat berharap Pangeran tidak menyerah. Anda pantas sebagai Raja. Dan keyakinan itulah yang akan saya perjuangkan.”

Kuroko tersenyum. Kedua telapak tangannya bersentuhan. Bibirnya mengucapkan dua kata yang terpatri pada lubuk hati terdalam.

“Terimakasih, Akashi- _san_.”

* * *

  
Pemberontakan, kudeta, dan isu-isu serupa bukan lagi spekulasi yang tidak nyata. Kurang dari satu tahun setelah penobatan, semua yang diperbincangkan Akashi dengan prajurit perempuan sungguh terjadi.

Awal mula dari segalanya adalah penembakan Raja Kuroko, yang berhasil menumbangkan Sang Penguasa Kerajaan bersarang di dada kiri, cukup untuk membuatnya menghela nafas terakhir.

Penduduk berkabung, sekaligus cemas dengan keberlangsungan kerajaan. Untuk sementra, tugas-tugas Raja ditangani oleh Orang Kepercayaan.

Kuroko yang mendapati hal tersebut nyaris pingsan. 2 hari pertama ia menolak keluar dari kamar. Bagi sebagian penghuni istana, tindakan yang Pangeran lakukan sangat egois dan kekanakan. Hingga Akashi datang untuk menjelaskan bagaimana kejadian itu membuatnya terpukul.  
Saat pemakaman, wajahnya datar total. Tidak sedikitpun guratan secara kasat mata dapat dilihat. Akashi yang berada dibelakangnya tahu, bahwa Sang Pangeran tengah menahan pilu menghujam diri.

Beberapa kali, Akashi mendapati Kuroko mengendap keluar dari istana, untuk merasakan kebebasan semu. Ia tidak menghalangi Sang Pangeran, meski di ujung hari, ia akan membawa raga itu kembali. Dengan penolakan dan kadang, teriakan.

Hubungan mereka kini tidak lebih dari konsep atasan dan bawahan. Kuroko tak lagi memandang Prajurit itu sebagai teman maupun saudara. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan menyendiri. Apa yang dipikirkannya, tidak lagi untuk dibagi. Sedikit banyak tentang rasa kecewa melingkupi. Baik karena kelamnya realita hidup, dan juga kekesalan terhadap Akashi atas pemaksaannya.

Sang Prajurit hanya dapat berdiam diri, dan mengabaikan sakit dihati. Penolakan tak langsung dari Pangeran entah mengapa mampu membuatnya membuang sisi hangat, menjadi pribadi yang serta tidak bersahabat. Sebesar apapun keinginan Kuroko mencicipi kebebasan sejati, ia tidak diperkenankan untuk itu. Untuk meninggalkan istana,

meninggalkan segalanya.

Meninggalkan dirinya.

Akashi menggelengkan kepala untuk pemikiran terakhirnya.

Keadaan mencekam terus melingkupi masyarakat selama beberapa bulan kedepan. Kerajaan mereka kosong kekuasaan. Dan ini sangat rentan terhadap pemberontakan selanjutnya.

Hal tersebut terbukti dengan adanya pemberontakan kecil-kecilan dibeberapa daerah bagian. Tidak masif memang, tetapi ini seolah pertanda untuk pemberontakan besar di masa depan. Akashi tidak heran, dengan melihat pertumbuhan kaum radikal yang terus meningkat semua itu tidak dapat dipungkiri. Ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan diri akan kenyataan yang menyambutnya nanti.

Sementara Kuroko, hari-harinya diisi dengan perenungan dan sesekali rencana kabur. Akashi menemukannya tiap pagi memangku dagu dan menelisik suasana pagi lewat jendela.

Ia hanya akan berbalik, melanjutkan hari dengan tidak menyadari Kuroko pun mengindahkannya.

Seperti itulah semuanya berjalan. Akashi penasaran, apakah tak sedikitpun dimiliki olehnya perasaan yang menggangu ini? Layakkah rajutan kasih yang telah mereka bina terputus, tanpa sejumput pernyataan?  
.  
.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, tersebar isu bahwa pemberontakan besar-besaran untuk memperebutkan posisi Raja dalam kerajaan akan segera terjadi. Siapapun yang berhasil memenangkannya berhak mengambil kuasa absolut. Pemberontakan tersebut tidak hanya diikuti oleh pihak luar, bahkan rakyat dari kalangan atas pun turut andil.

Semua pihak tergiur dengan Kerajaan Kuroko yang ditinggalkan. Pupus sudah loyalitas. Yang tertinggal hanyalah nafsu untuk menguasai. Cemas bukan lagi kata yang menggambarkan keadaan masyarakat inosen tak tahu-menahu. Lenyap kedamaian, lenyap ketentraman. Tanpa kesatuan untuk memerangi kehancuran , hanya waktulah yang akan menyatakan kapan Kerajaan ini runtuh.

Tanggal pemberontakan tidak dirahasiakan, tersebar lewat mulut ke mulut secara disengaja. Sebagian warga memilih untuk menjauh dan keluar sementara dari Kerajaan Kuroko. Memanjatkan doa agar setelah ini bukan lagi gelap yang menginvasi, tetapi terang melingkupi.

Sehari sebelum pemberontakan terjadi, Kuroko Tetsuya melepas semua atribut kerajaannya. Ia mengemas pakaian dan bahan makanan. Pagi hari saat langit menyambut embun, langkah kaki kuda terdengar. Pertanda bahwa kepergiaannya telah dilakukan.

Akashi Seijuuro hanya berdiam. Kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya hampir tak pernah terdengar. Mereka melihatnya sebagai sifat dingin dari seorang prajurit yang mengalami kegagalan.

Meski pada kenyataannya, ia sedang menyusun rencana. Untuk mempertahankan apa yang ia percayai, memperjuangkan seseorang yang ia... kagumi.  
Pangeran Kuroko.

Pendengaran Sang Prajurit sesungguhnya sangat sensitif. Langkah kuda yang membawa pergi Pangeran tidak dapat dikategorikan ‘tenang’, sehingga mampu terdengar. Tetapi ia menahan urgensi untuk menyekap dan menguncinya dalam istana ini. Pangeran biru tentu sangat frustasi, mungkin juga depresi. Ia masihlah muda, sangatlah rentan.

Tekanan dan beban yang tak sekalipun berjeda menerjang membuat Kuroko kalut, memilih opsi untuk meninggalkan segalanya dan merengkuh kebebasan, kedamaian sejati.

Menjelang petang, Akashi memacu kudanya. Ia hanya akan memberikan ruang bagi Kuroko untuk menenangkan diri sesaat. Ada permasalahan yang harus dihadapinya besok.

Dan ia membawa raga untuk hal tersebut.

Tidak sulit baginya untuk mengidentifikasi keberadaan Kuroko. Aroma Sang Omega melekat ditiap jalur yang dilewatinya. Ia berbau seperti laut dan elemen disekitarnya. Anggun yang maskulin, dan dengan sejumput percikan _grapefruit_ memberi kesan manis dewasa.

Ketika matahari hendak kembali keperaduannya, serta malam mulai melukis cercahan gelap, Akashi menemukan Kuroko bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon seraya memperhatikan gunung terbentang. Wajahnya diliputi damai, tentram.

Hatinya bergejolak, keinginan untuk menyapa dengan kasual layaknya teman berputar-putar dikepala. Hanya saja, ia menyadari bahwa jarak adalah kendala. Yang terbentuk dan tidak secepat itu bisa diminimalisir.

Karenanya, Sang Prajurit memanggil dengan suara yang kaya akan autroritas.

“Pangeran Kuroko, saya datang untuk menjemput anda.”

Sosok yang dipanggil kaget bukan main, tubuhnya ditegakkan dan ia berlaku defensif. Merasa terganggu, Kuroko balas menjawab, “Ada apa Akashi-san? Tidak perlu anda menjemput saya. Saya tidak ingin kembali ke istana.”

Akashi menambah langkah, terus hingga Kuroko dan dirinya hanya terpisah oleh jarak yang tidak masif. “Saya akan tetap membawa anda kembali ke istana. Terdapat kewajiban dan tanggung jawab yang menunggu.”

Kuroko tersenyum sarkas, mulutnya siap melontarkan larik-larik pahit yang sedia kala telah menjadi toksin hati. “Tanggung jawab apa yang menungguku? Jangan berbicara omong kosong Akashi-san. Aku tidak diperkenankan untuk menjadi Raja, tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang Pangeran telah usai. Atau kau sengaja ingin membawaku pulang sebagai hadiah dari sayembara berbentuk pemberontakan ini? Aku tidaklah berharga. Hanya seorang omega.”

Wajah Akashi tidak mengalami perubahan ekspresi yang signifikan. Datar, sangat datar. Seolah kalimat Kuroko tak sedikitpun mengagetkannya.

“Alasan saya membawa anda pulang bukanlah untuk menjadikan anda sebagai hadiah maupun objek untuk diperebutkan.” Tungkasnya.

“Kalau begitu biarkan saya pergi. Saya tidak memiliki hal lain yang mesti diperjuangkan. Sampai disini titel saya sebagai Pangeran.”

Kuroko hendak berbalik, tetapi jemari Akashi sedetik lebih cepat memerangkap pergelangan tangannya. Kalap, jemari Sang Pangeran terkepal. Sebuah tonjokan dilayangkan menuju pipi Akashi dengan sekuat tenaga.

**BUAGH!**

Bogem mentah meluncur dan telak mengenai pipi target. Sangat kuat, bertenaga, bahkan Sang Prajurit pun tidak menyangka hantaman tersebut mampu membuatnya mengira terjadi pergeseran rahang.

Akashi tahu, disaat seperti ini tidak ada cara minim kekerasan untuk menentramkan hati berbalut pedih kekecewaan.

Karenanya, dua kali hempasan kepalan sekuat tenaga berhasil menumbangkan Pangeran. Satu dipelipis, satu lagi datang dari bawah rahang.

Ia terjatuh, tergeletak dihamparan hijau tak berhingga. Wajahnya yang memar mengirimkan denyut menyakitkan dan bergelayut di dada Akashi. Mata yang merefleksikan keagungan laut menutup sempurna, secara perlahan.  Ketika mendekat, Akashi menyadari sebulir air mata mencipta jejak. Pada saat itu juga, runtuh sudah kesan dingin yang tercetak selama ini.

Leher Kuroko disangga dengan lengannya, tubuh itu ia dekatkan pada dada. Matanya berkilat sendu, meratapi Pangeran yang begitu menginginkan kebebasan dunia.

“Maafkan keegoisan saya... tetapi saya telah berjanji pada diri sendiri, bahwa dengan apapun akan saya perjuangkan keyakinan saya terhadap Pangeran. Anda terlalu berharga, terlalu istimewa.”

Akashi tidak mengabaikan dorongan untuk mengecup bibir dari sang pemilik... hati. Ya, inilah konklusinya. Alasan mengapa ia memperjuangkan pria muda dalam naungannya. Ia mencintainya. dengan segenap hidup serta seluruh jiwa. Seberapapun keinginan mengingkari realita masif adanya, ia hanya akan sampai pada pola yang sama.

Ia mencintainya.

Mencintai Sang Pangeran.

Bibir mereka menyatu, dalam nuansa syahdu.

Seolah mengikat janji dari insan yang saling mengasihi,

_Tolong berikan kepercayaan anda kepada saya, Pangeran..._

* * *

  
Hari itu, mereka pulang dengan menaiki kuda. Kuroko terus berada dalam naungan lengan Akashi, seakan Sang Prajurit hendak mengusir dingin menyergap.

Sebelum mencapai istana, Akashi menyempatkan diri mengunjungi makam Ratu Kuroko. Tidak ada lagi kesan teduh dan damai yang tersisa. Hanya lumut menggerogoti dan batu putih kusam.

Ia membaringkan Pangeran diantara rumput hijau. Kemudian mendekat raga ke makam dan berlutut diantaranya.

“Baginda Ratu, saya telah berjanji kepada anda untuk menjaga Pangeran Kuroko. Saya hendak menggenapi janji tersebut. Karenanya, saya datang untuk meminta ijin agar dapat selalu dengannya. Dikala susah dan senang. Bahagia maupun berduka... saya akan selalu ada untuknya.”

Hembusan angin mengiringi pernyataan Akashi. Matanya tertutup, berucap sungguh-sungguh.

“Saya mencintainya. Mencintainya dan menyadari bahwa kehadirannya adalah alasan saya bisa bertahan hingga tahap ini. Saya harap anda dapat menerima keberadaan ini. Untuk anda, untuk kerajaan, dan untuk... Kuroko Tetsuya.”

Akashi menatap nama yang tertera tanpa sedikitpun pengalihan. Seolah ia berbicara serius pada raga lain yang bersebrangan.  
Kali ini, ia ingin Sang Ratu mendapati kesungguhannya dan memberikan kepadanya restu untuk memperjuangkan kerajaan dan Pangeran. Ia percaya, mata biru itu melihatnya dari dimensi yang lain.

“Saya akan melindunginya, mencintainya, dengan keseluruhan diri juga jiwa.”

.

.

.

  
Para pelayan yang bertahan (beberapa diantara mereka kabur, tanpa pemberitahuan sepatah kata pun), membersihkan tubuh dan membawa Kuroko ke kamarnya. Tidak ada yang mengetuk pintu itu kembali, tidak juga Akashi.

Pagi hari, tidak sampai sejam setelah mentari terbit, ricuh dan bising sudah mulai terdengar dari kejauhan. Akashi mewanti-wanti didepan gerbang istana, dengan segelintir prajurit yang bersedia berdiri bersamanya memperjuangkan harapan kerajaan. Kuroko didalam kamar hanya terpekur, kemudian berjalan menuju jendela. Menjalani kembali rutinitasnya menghayati suasana pagi. Hanya saja, kali ini lebih awal.

Ia melihat prajurit yang berjaga rapi, berpakaian lengkap. Kecuali... Akashi. Entah mengapa namanya sangat ingin ia musnahkan dari memori otak. Terlalu menganggu, karena membawanya pada tendensi emosional.

Perlengkapan keselamatan dan keamanan yang digunakan Prajurit Merah tidaklah selengkap prajurit lain. Berbagai minus pada bagian pengaman. Kuroko mengira ia ingin cari mati.

Beberapa jam kemudian, pemberontakan besar itu sungguh terjadi. Sejumlah prajurit lengah dan tumbang, tetapi tidak dengan Akashi. Ia melawan kokoh berpuluh-puluh manusia yang dikendalikan napsu. Kakinya tak henti menendang. Kepalannya tak henti terhempas. Peralatannya tidak seberapa, hanya pedang sederhana dan keyakinan hati.

Baginya, itu sudah cukup untuk mengelabui pemberontak biadab.

Hati Kuroko terguncang akan pemandangan yang didapatinya. Berusaha mengabaikan, berusaha tidak peduli.

Yang pada akhirnya, hanya akan menambah luka pada diri seinchi demi seinchi.

Pangeran berlarian turun, dadanya mencelos serta berdegup kencang tak terkontrol ketika luapan darahlah yang pertama melingkupi area penglihatan. Telah banyak prajurit yang tumbang, meski Akashi tidak masuk dalam hitungan.

Matanya menghempas pandangan nanar ketika Ia melihat kesejatian diri dari Sang Prajurit Merah . Beringas. Memutar pedang yang sebelumnya terabaikan. Sejumlah pemberontak terluka dalam sekali tebas. Terlihat mudah, meski realitanya ia mulai kehilangan banyak energi karena gerakan dinamis.

Kepala Kuroko masih terasa berdenyut. Ia ingin membantu, tapi kemampuannya mengkhawatirkan. Berada pada kondisi lengah, seorang pemberontak menembus masuk ke dalam istana, menuju posisi dimana Kuroko berdiri.

Bogem mentah dilayangkan menuju perut, dan sukses mengenainya. Ia terjatuh, perutnya diinjak. Wajah diludahi dan serangkaian kata biadab yang diperuntukkan kepad Pangeran terlontar.

“Hhh... kerajaan ini sudah hancur ketika seorang omega hina sepertimu dilahirkan ke dunia. Lebih baik kau mati, atau kugunakan terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya dengan itu kau bisa menyadari posisimu, Pangeran tidak berguna.”

Emosi Kuroko terpicu dengan sempurna. Efek yang ditimbulkan oleh sakit hati terasa mendidih hingga ke ubun-ubun. Ia yang sebelumnya meringis kesakitan sambil

memegang abdomen kini beranjak dan mempersiapkan perlawanan.

**BUAGH! BUAGH!**

Sang Pemberontak yang sebelumnya merasa menang kini babak belur dengan bogem mentah Kuroko. Mata itu gelap, tidak berkilauan. Emosi seolah membawanya kepada kenyataan bahwa semua ini hanya bisa dimenangkan dengan kekuatan, kekerasan.

Dan ia tidak menyadari bahaya lain mengintai.

Seorang lagi datang dan menarik dua lengan Sang Pangeran kebelakang. Kali ini seorang pria raksasa yang tingginya bahkan lebih dari 6 feet. Menjulang dan memerangkapnya dengan kekuatan abnormal.

Kuroko berteriak, tubuhnya bergucang tak berjeda. Ia terjerat. Dan seakan tidak ada jalan keluar untuk membebaskan diri.

Dua pria ini gila, sosok yang Sang Pangeran tonjok berulang kali terlalu cepat merekoveri diri. Sejumlah bogem seolah tak berefek banyak. Hanya memar menjejaki permukaan wajahnya.

Sebuah cengiran terbentuk dari dua sudut bibir.

Sekejap, Pangeran kembali menerima penyerangan. Wajahnya menjadi target dari beragam kekerasan fisik yang dilayangkan. Tamparan, tonjokan, ludah, bahkan bagian dari pijakan sepatu.

Mata tertutup, sementara mulut memuntahkan likuid merah yang menodai pakaian serta wajah. Mungkin... disini akhir dari segalanya. Paling tidak segala hal tentang hidupnya.

Meski begitu, keputusasaan yang melingkupi tidak menjadi akhir dari segalanya.

Akashi Seijuuro, seorang alpha, seorang prajurit, pemegang janji, serta seseorang yang mencintainya datang untuk menyelamatkan. Kesadarannya menghilang perlahan, seiring dengan tonjokan yang menghantam berkelanjutan.

Pria itu terlihat... agak berbeda. Atau mungkin disebabkan oleh penglihatannya yang meredup secara berkala? Iris dari netra itu kini menjadi dwiwarna. Emas dan merah.

Ekspresinya dingin, tatapanya menusuk. Dan pergerakannya... liar.

Sungguh liar.

Dua pemberontak bahkan tidak sempat menyusun perlawanan. Mereka tertebas begitu saja. Mati dengan kondisi menggenaskan.

Akashi mendekat kepada Kuroko. Tentu Sang Pangeran ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar. Matanya menyipit. Tremor menjalari diri.

Dan tidak terdapat satupun skenario buruk yang diasumsikannya terjadi.

Akashi memeluk tubuh itu dengan lembut. Kemudian membawanya dalam jalinan langkah kaki.

Kuroko tidak dipapah. Ia menyerahkan keseluruhan diri pada Akashi. Tubuhnya terangkat oleh kekuatan lengan. Dan kepalanya bersandar pada dada lapang, bidang.  
Prajurit Merah membawa Pangeran Biru menuju ruangan dimana seorang Raja bertakhta. Ia didudukkan pada kursi istimewa. Sebuah meja kecil transparan berada disebelahnya, dengan sebentuk mahkota bergelimang dalam terang sinar mentari yang menelusup lewat jendela.

Tubuh dan wajah Kuroko babak belur. Matanya menitikkan bilur air. Pada tahap ini, Kuroko tak lagi mampu menopang hidupnya sendirian.

Ia membutuhkan Akashi.

Pangeran Kuroko membutuhkan Prajurit Akashi.

_Aku membutuhkan Akashi-san..._

_Untuk mengiringi setiap langkah, mendampingi setiap jalinan cerita, serta menceritakan setiap kasih..._

“Saya akan kembali. Dan mempersembahkan kemenangan kepada Yang Mulia.” Akashi berlutut, kepalanya tertunduk. Sekalipun keadaannya hancur, sulit terlihat imperfeksi daripadanya.

Ia kemudian pergi, membawa raga dan harga diri. Tangannya terkepal, hatinya kacau tak karuan. Pedang yang sebelumnyanya tertinggal ia genggam kembali. Melangkah dengan hentakan tanda bahwa emosi telah mencapai titik kulminasi.

_Aku mencintainya._

Kaki berpijak kuat, berporos pada tanah. Tubuh dimajukan dengan cepat seraya ayunan pedang dinamis menari-nari di udara, meliuk sempurna sesuai intuisi. Permukaan tajam mengiris bagian leher para pemberontak hingga kepala terpisah. Perlawanannya berakhir dengan ia berlutut dan dua pedang menyilang di depan dada.

Empat orang tertebas sekaligus.

_Sungguh mencintainya._

Setiap insan mengambil kesempatan untuk menyaksikan kegilaan tersebut. Beberapa ada yang gentar sementara beberapa yang lain semakin berkobar.

_Hingga untuk mengungkapkannya, aku tak memiliki cukup kata._

Prajurit yang telah kehilangan pedangnya dan memilih bertempur dengan tangan kosong terpacu gairah menghentak. Semangat mereka melecut-lecut bahkan terasa hingga udara.

_Jika untuk memilikinya adalah probabilitas yang mendekati konklusi ‘tidak mungkin’,_

Pertarungan itu tidak lagi berlangsung lama. Brutalnya serangan Akashi dipadukan dengan kekuatan prajurit yang masih tersisa cukup untuk melumpuhkan sepertiga pasukan pemberontak dan mendesak mereka melewati gerbang kerajaan.

_biarkan aku menjaga cinta ini, dengan memperjuangkan kebahagiaanya._

Kesadaran Akashi sempurna lenyap. Netra dwiwarna merah-emas menelan kepekaannya terhadap keadaan sekitar. Ia hanya tergerak oleh insting terus melawan.

“Aku mencintainya...”

Tanpa menyangka kemenangan telah direngkuh.

Tubuhnya rubuh, menghantam tanah. Seragam bukan lagi garmen terbaik yang dipakai Sang Prajurit dengan darah dan kotoran menyelimuti. Tanpa diprediksi, seseorang menawarkan lengan dan memapah tubuhnya.

“Kerja bagus kapten.”

Akashi membuka mata. Irisnya kembali memaparkan corak merah pada kedua sisi. Dan ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat wujud ‘Sang Penolong’.

Ah, perempuan itu.

“Kau tahu Akashi, aku tidak pernah membayangkan kemenangan seperti ini sebelumnya.” Air mata meluncur lancar, menghias pipinya dengan jejak berulang. Bibir itu berucap lagi, “Terima kasih telah membuatku percaya. Aku bahagia telah menjadi bagian dari kemenangan ini.”

Prajurit lain menghampiri mereka. Akashi menilisik satu-satu. Mereka pun memapah teman lain. Meski beberapa diantaranya telah kehilangan kesadaran dan babak belur.

“Kau terlalu banyak memusatkan keseimbangan pada tungkai kaki dan tumit. Tak heran terdapat memar dan sedikit terkilir. Tapi, hey, mari memberitahu kemenangan ini kepada Raja baru.”

Akashi tidak memaparkan sepatah kata setelahnya. Para prajurit berjalan seraya meringis karena sakit. Tetapi bangga hati tak dapat dipungkiri, melingkupi keseluruhan diri.

Ketika sampai pada ruangan yang dituju, Prajurit itu berdiri berdampingan menghadap Pangeran Kuroko, yang sebentar lagi akan berganti titel menjadi Raja.

“Terima kasih telah mempercayai kami Pangeran. Telah mempercayai kemampuan dan rasa hormat kami terhadap anda. Inilah yang kami persembahkan, berita kemenangan. Untuk anda, yang sesaat lagi menjadi Raja.” Wanita muda itu menatap Kuroko dengan segenap hormat serta kagumnya. Dan Pangeran membalas rasa bahagia tersebut dengan berdiri dan membungkuk. Menyatakan rasa hormat.

Ia... belum mampu berkata.

Akashi menampik pelan lengan wanita yang melingkupi bahunya. Ia berjalan tertatih menuju meja transparan. Digenggamnya mahkota yang berdiam sekian lama setelah Raja sebelumnya wafat.

Langkah diusungnya untuk mendekatkan diri kepada Pangeran yang sesaat lagi akan menjadi raja. Koronasi berdarah berlangsung tanpa ada rakyat selain prajurit yang menyaksikan. Mereka berlutut, seraya tangan kiri mengepal dan bertengger di dada.

Prajurit Merah meletakkan mahkota itu pada lazuardi berbecak darah. Ia lakukan semua dengan perasaan yang masih berantakan. Sebab perpaduaan antara bangga, pedih dan bahagia tercampur dan terlarut terlalu sempurna.

Ketika mahkota bertengger pada kepala Kuroko Tetsuya, ia segera berlutut dan mempersembahkan diri. Sebagai seorang yang akan selalu mendukung Rajanya ditiap keputusan. Mengiringi Sang Raja terhadap jalannya pemerintahan.

Dan mencintainya, ketika semua titel terlepas saat gelap melukis langit.

Akashi tegak kembali. Kedua tangannya memegang pipi tirus Kuroko. Menatap iris dimana corak dari kedalaman laut tertanam. Bibirnya menyentuh kening, lalu menghembuskan kata, “Saya akan terus mendampingi anda. Mempercayai anda, melindungi, dan... mencintaimu, Kuroko Tetsuya.”

Bulir air mata kembali mencipta jejak baru pada wajah miliknya yang pucat. Tetapi disitu, kebahagiaan tidak terelakkan. Mutlak adanya.

“Terima kasih Akashi-san. Aku bersyukur telah bertemu denganmu.”

* * *

  
Sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak pemberontakan kala itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya memandang langit biru, membentang tanda kebebasan. Irisnya yang juga mencatut warna lazuardi di hadapan berkilau terbias serampangan cahaya. Jemari panjangnya menggenggam pembatas. Ia berada di balkon istana kini.

Sepuluh tahun untuknya mengubah kerajaan, beserta pemerintahan. dan pola pikir masyarakatnya.

Kini, sekolah untuk para omega telah banyak dibangun. Kesempatan bekerja diberikan secara merata. Pendidikan distabilkan untuk setiap individu. Bahkan, banyak dari mereka yang menempati posisi prestisius di kerajaan. Pelecehan terhadap omega makin semakin menunjukkan penurunan. Mereka pun diberikan kebebasan bagaimana ingin menjalani hidup. Hak-hak mereka dilindungi, disamaratakan.

Raja Kuroko tersenyum.

Tidak mudah untuknya menciptakan kerajaan seperti sedia kala dan mengembalikan kejayaannya. Konflik diawal masa pemerintahan terus menghantui. Tetapi, ia tidak sekalipun berjalan sendiri.

Ada dia yang menemani.

Pintu terbuka.

Dua sudut bibirnya makin naik.

“Yang Mulia...”

“Panggil aku Tetsuya, Akashi-san jika kita sedang dalam ranah privat.” Kuroko berbalik, tubuh tegap dengan punggung kokohnya diselimuti sehelai jubah putih. Ia terlihat gagah dan mulia, layaknya seorang Raja.

“Ah baiklah, Tetsuya.”

Dalam konteks romansa, status hubungan mereka tidak terdefinisi. Mereka tidak terikat, tapi tak sepenuhnya juga bersebrangan. Minim sentuhan fisik yang masif, meski bukan berarti saling menghindari. Entahlah. Kuroko hanya mengikuti alur yang ada. Walau suatu saat, ia juga bermimpi untuk dimiliki dan memiliki.

Pemimpin Prajurit itu mendekatkan diri kepada Raja. Keduanya saling menghantar pandangan yang maknanya nyaris sama. Kebebasan, dan, cinta.

“Tetsuya akhir-akhir ini sering sekali ke balkon istana. ada apa?”

“Ketika memandang langit, aku dapat membayang laut. Setidaknya, biru di angkasa mendekati nuansa laut yang kudambakan.”

Kuroko berbalik kembali, kemudian menepuk-nepukkan pagar pembatas sebagai ajakan untuk menelisik keindahan bersama. Akashi mengangguk.

“Mungkin kita tidak perlu mengadah untuk melihat laut.”

Sang Raja menggenggam kain dari baju Akashi yang dapat direngkuhnya.

“Jangan membicarakan perbedaan terus.”

Kemudian, ia mundur dua langkah dan menawarkan tangan untuk saling berpegangan.

“Suatu saat, ayo melihat laut bersama.”

Akashi yang melihatnya berinisiatif lain.

Dibanding mengamit, pria itu berlutut dan menyambut tangan Rajanya. Ia mengecup tangan tersebut dengan kasih serta kesetiaan. Merahnya terpantul lewat biru menyala, dan diiringi hembusan angin, satu janji lagi terlontarkan.

“Ya, saya akan menunjukkan keindahan laut oleh karena birunya. Meski tidak ada yang setara dengan eloknya mata anda.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tema yang saya gunakan: A/B/O Universe dan cinta diam-diam. Sebagai catatan, Akashi tidak menyukai Kuroko layaknya pasangan saat ia kecil. Cintanya tumbuh lamat-lamat dikala ia mempertanyakan alasannya untuk selalu melindungi Kuroko.
> 
> Cinta diam-diam yang dimaksudkan dalam fanfiksi ini bukan seperti Akashi menyimpan perasaan pada Kuroko karena ia takut kasihnya bertepuk sebelah tangan maupun Sang Pangeran menolaknya. Tapi lebih kepada prinsip yang diyakininya; bahwa dengan cintanya yang terlampirkan secara diam-diam juga tidak menggebu-gebu, Kuroko dapat memahaminya secara perlahan.


End file.
